A 'Bee without Its Nectar
by sydneyelainee
Summary: Sequel to "A Flower Enraptured 'Bee"—read that one first please: . Summary: Love, gone. Freedom, gone. Labor, unwelcome and forced. When the world you know and love comes crashing down, what would you do?
1. Pit

**Hey readers,**

**This is the sequel to my other Transformers Fanfic, "A Flower Enraptured 'Bee". In order to understand what's going on, you ****must**** read that one first. **

**Summary: Love, gone. Freedom, gone. Labor, unwelcome and forced. When the world you know and love comes crashing down, what would you do?**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking/Present Time."

"_Thoughts/Flashback._"

**Here's the first chappie,**

**-Squid:)**

It all happened so fast. It was like a nightmare coming to life in my brain again. I couldn't make it disappear.

_The Decepticon tightened its grip around to the point it was difficult to breath. My dress was dangling over my upside down body; blood rushed to my face. My body, mind, and voice were screaming. One for Bumblebee, and another for air. Below me people scrambled around for their lives as NEST soldiers poured in from different doors. The 'Cons were grabbing people left and right. Wails echoed in my ears along with guttural growls from both species of Cybertronians._

I remember them. 'Bee's body kept writhing uncontrollably with blue sparks.

_They were all doing that, the Autobots, before their bodies kick started to life. My husband (or should to be) Bumblebee's form was charging at my captor and I. His helm shield slid in place on his face as he shot and forced enemy bots out his way. We were at the opening hatch of the hangar when he approached us, plasma guns readied. 'Bee ran full force with his gun pointed at the mech's chest._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." My kidnapper flipped me up right and an unnatural presence of heat drifted onto my bare shoulder. A heated cannon hummed next to my person and made me quake with fear. _

_"'Bee," I choked out. "He– help." My lungs and bones strained agains the pressure of metal surrounding it. _

I was having a hard time breathing now, even in the state of the unknown. I was awake but surrounded by a dark abyss.

_'Bee growled, transforming his hands back into balled fists. The sockets encasing his optics narrowed into slits as his eyes burned with a blue rage of fire. "__**Let my wife go!**__"_

_"Or you'll what?" My eyes roamed around the destroyed hangar. Blood was splattered on the floor. Wires and electrical circuits were spilling out the sides of the walls and the ceiling. Decepticons were fleeing the scene with captives, Autobots hot on their tails. "You can't kill me or I kill your slaggin' pet," the scratchy voice sneered._

_'Bee faltered. "__**What do you want with her?**__"_

_"I want to finish what my father started, starting with your pet."_

…

That's the scene that replays monotonously in my head. It's like a never-ending dream that I can't change. _Why does this always happen to me? _It's as if fate keeps saying 'Hey, i know your life is going great but i gonna fuck it up'. _Sometimes it makes me wish I never had this life... _However, I'm captured, once again and I think I'm not alone. Something was grabbing me. It wasn't robotic and it felt like a slender hand. My eyes squinted in the blackness and my hand reached out to the other hand. "Hello?"

It was a moment before the voice of the hand responded. "Da– Dahlia? Dahlia!" It was Carly. Her voice came out in a wheeze. I was relieved to have found another person in this but angered at the same time. This meant she was taken from Sam, who I had no doubt was freaking out. "Grab my hu– hand and pull! Please!"

Unable to see, I tugged hard pulling her body, feeling my torn wedding dress being grappled at as well. Her panting figure fell onto to mine; her chest was thumping vigorously against my stomach. "I was trying to find my way out."

"Out of where?" I asked pressing my body against the wall. I felt her press her shoulder against mine as she did the same.

"I was in a dark room like this one trying to feel my way around. It wasn't that big but it had a large enough hole in the wall for a person to fit through. We should avoid that hole at all costs."

I sighed and as Carly busted into tears. "This sucks!" she cried. "I didn't want all of this! I didn't want any of this shit! I want to go home!"

"You don't think I want to go home too?" I snapped at her in the darkness. "Crying isn't going to get you anywhere so shut it, Carly!"

Her sniffles stifled. "Okay."

"What we should be focusing on is finding a light source so that we can find a way of here—wherever is here."

"You're at my brother's, Thunderbolt's facility."

Light flooded the room after the voice made its announcement. It wasn't of the same voice from the Decepticon that had taken me. The room came into view and it wasn't much to look at. Other than the fact that there was a haggard looking Carly bracing herself against the black wall and a tray of food and water, the room was barren. The walls around us were metal bars and our captor's face leered behind the one we faced. "Comfortable are we?"

"Who are you?" I asked and ignored the first question.

"DawnBreaker."

"Okay DawnBreaker– your name sucks by the way— what did you want with us?" I winced when Carly elbowed me in the side of my stomach.

It snarled. "Eat the slagging hydrating liquid and your energy source out out for you so we can begin already."

"Begin what?"

"The transforming procedure."

"Transforming?" Carly and I exchanged a nervous glance. "Transforming into what?"

…

Health and Human Services—NEST Base

Flowers danced around the room; some singed and other unharmed. Decorations hung limply on the walls, the pews, and the altar. A place where the minister once stood was covered in his blood. His feet were still in the spot where he stood only without its body. The train of Dahlia's dress along with her veil and shoes were strewn across the steps of the altar. All around the room a cleanup process had begun and a somber mood had settled in the atmosphere.

Bumblebee was crouched over the altar, cradling Dahlia's veil in a trembling metal hand; eyes dimmed. Aubrey and Jacob sat on their mother's ripped train with their father's holoform's arms around them—in a hope to calm them or maybe even keep his composure—wailing at a high octave. Sam was in broken pews crying his eyes put silently with his hands folded. Will Lennox was being forced back by Epps as Lennox tried to keep punching a wall in anger. Barricade and Ironhide (**a/n: remember I said he wasn't dying in my story**) were staring out the hatch at the landing strip sullenly.

Optimus gazed at his comrades in sadness. It seemed that their attacker had come here with a purpose and managed to take all the femmes, both in a partnership with an Autobot or human. Whatever that Decepticon's plan was, they needed to figure it out.

"We need to do something, Optimus," Ratchet said to his leader, who was lost in thought. The large mech met his Medical Officer's gaze.

"We need to get a lock on their location, what Decepticon has taken them, and what that Decepticon's plan is. Bumblebee," the Prime turned to his scout. Optimus could see the activity of the mechanical synapses working in the bot's head. His emotions were running haywire even though it was not being shown on the outside.

"**Yeah, Optimus?**" The yellow and black mech met optics with his leader. Optimus Prime almost wanted to sigh at how hard his Cybertronian soldier was taking this and about how difficult having this happen to him repeatedly was. Someone as young as him shouldn't have to go through such obstacles.

"You said the leader told you something, what was it?"

"**He wanted to finish was his father started.**"

Will approached the circle of alien robots, a look of determination on his face. "How are we gonna locate them?" Will's wife had be among those taken as was Sam's girlfriend Carly, Bumblebee's wife Dahlia, and Ironhide's girlfriend Priscilla—that in itself is another story entirely.

"Maybe one of them had a cell phone on them that we could track and pinpoint their location."

Optimus nodded at Robert's suggestion. "We start in a few days or until we have enough information on their whereabouts and this Decepticon's plans before we start with the rescue mission." As the Prime began to walk away, 'Bee grabbed him by the shoulder.

"**We can't just wait for something to pop up, Optimus. We need to act now**." The bug bot's eyes were pleading and fierce with ire and some trouble emotion.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee. We cannot act until we are certain of everything." 'Bee's eyes brightened drastically.

"**How do we not know that in a few days they could be dead or worse? We can't just sit here! We're doing exactly what he wanted, we're not stopping him—**"

"Bumblebee," he laid a hand on the smaller bot. "I know You mean well and want to save your wife and the rest of the female humans taken. Nevertheless, we simply cannot yet without proper info of our targets, the schematics of the area they're being held at or what their plans are. I'm sorry but we have to wait."

**A/N: I know it's short. however it's the first chappie and I did this at like 2:00 am. I'm beat tired, guys. Anyway, this will hopefully be as successful as "A Flower Enraptured 'Bee". **

**Please read and review! They help me keep writing!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter,**

**-Squid:)**


	2. Tortured Souls

**Thanks for the reviews! And sorry if this is kinda dark. I like dark.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Viola,**

**-Squid:)**

I don't know how long I'd been laying here in utter darkness. It made me think of why im here. _Had fate put me here or was it just my time to go? _This gave me lots of time to get lost in my thoughts, some hat i was incapable of forming fully. Ghats how long I'd been in here. It was torturous not knowing what fate awaited me in this abyss: death or maybe worse. It felt like I was going stir crazy. That wasn't my biggest problem, however. I could feel myself lying against a cold and metal table stripped of my tattered wedding gown. I was bound down and I felt paralyzed. Shit, I was paralyzed. I couldn't bend my arms or legs, move my head or even flex my fingers. I could just barely open my mouth to take in a small breath of air.

A vibrant pair of red eyes blinked to life above me, looming and leering. I couldn't see his face, just those damn eyes. "Hello, fleshy. Are you _comfy_?" I was upset at the fact I couldn't form my face into a frown or some form of a sneer.

"Who..." I wheezed out almost silently. "Who... Who are you?" he seemed to have heard me.

"My name is Thunderbolt. I may not seem very familiar but I know you are with my father, Starscream." The lights flashed on revealing a uncanny similar face like Starscream except for the fact that he was doted in red paint and alien tattoos. He paused letting this newly acquired info sink into my mind frame. "You see my father was an incompetent fool with brilliant ideas always following orders of other imbeciles. He had a plan to create an army of hybrids to Enslave human kind and take over your planet. I intend on making sure that happens."

"Why... Why me?" There we millions of other women on this planet to choose from and he chose to take all the women at my special occasion. His beady eyes squinted.

"An eye for an eye." He didn't elaborate on that. "In case you were wondering what exactly what my plan is, I'll tell you. All the femmes on this base will undergo the same process—starting with a little torture for my sake."

His dark chortle sent shivers down my spine.

"This process is called Embryonic Stem Cell Transfusion. In order for this procedure to be done, you needed to be unconscious, but where's the fun in that? I injected the neurotoxin isolated from the liver of your amphibians, a Peruvian Puffer fish. It paralyzed you but let you feel everything going on around you."

Something cold and sharp pressed lightly on my stomach. A blade. "Everything." Its pulled away as he begins talking again.

"I took the samples of DNA and fused its genetic code with the embryonic stem cell along with energon and a special liquid derived from the sparks of various Decepticons. The newly formed eggs will be injected into the placenta and once in place begin a form of mitosis, multiplying to the number it's designed to."

"You should have a clue as to what happens next," He snorts suggestively as realization dawns on me.

My breathing increased as I try to force myself to calm down. "You can't– would kill me!" I struggled out.

"That's whys you're wrong, you pathetic little human. Once the new eggs are in place a synthetic hormone will help your body adapt to the changes once the hormone is released."

Startling me, a long and loud wail echoed all around us. It started off high and gut wrenching but ended in a heaving growl. It was the most animalistic noise I'd ever heard in my existence. It chilled me to the bone. "Wha..." I struggled to get the words out clearly but it wasn't enough. Another screech pierced the air and mingled harmoniously with the first one. I was petrified by those sounds.

"It's begun," Thunderbolt tells me pulling his eyes away from my face. A screen behind his head appears showing The NEST Base, Sam, Leo, 'Bee, and the Autobots. Their faces were ridden with shock. The Decepticon's body is illuminated by the light as I seen him turn around to say something. However, it's drowned out by the guttural screams escaping my throat as a blade slices slowly and haggardly across my bare belly in pure agony.

…

NEST Base, Washington: An Few Minutes earlier of Transmission—a day after the attack:

Another day's gone by and nothing. The base is a frantic mess and no one seems to be getting anywhere. Sam Witwicky was on the verge of pulling all his curly brown hair out and red-faced, beating himself up about not saving his girlfriend. Bumblebee, Dahlia's now husband, was finding it hard to keep himself together for his children and his overall composure around everyone else. Nowadays, Ironhide had long forgotten about fighting with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker about their pranks and began tussling with Barricade. Most of the time Barricade started it. It was bad.

Across the hall, Will Lennox trotted him to the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, holding a sheet of document in his hand and seemed to be going over it. "Optimus, I got a lock on Carly's cell phone about ten minutes ago."

Sam pranced up ungracefully and tripped his way to Lennox's side and Epps strolled behind him followed by the rest of the Autobots. Another soldier with the name tag Shark. "We triangulated her coordinates but couldn't get a clear satellite image of where she was. We know she's somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea."

"We know where they are Optimus! We should act now!" Sam suggested, looking around at everyone else to see if they agreed. Some did. Others looked skeptical.

"No, now is not the time. We're not prepared and if we go in there blinded, we could be ambushed and lose more than what we started with."

"**I agree with Sam. We're not blinded**," Bumblebee spoke up from his stance next Ironhide and Sideswipe. "**We know their location and we could easily ambush them. Let's go get our women back.**"

"After the all the slag we been through we ought to blow the slagging hiding place to bits." 'Hide cracked his knuckles suggestively.

"And if we do that," replied the leader, "it would do more harm than good. When must act when—"

"_Incoming transmission... Contact: Unknown Server..._"

"Transmission accepted," Will declared.

Above a large screen cracks as static appears on the monitor. A live streaming video floods the screen showing four separate rooms, four people, four Decepticons, and each with a operating table teeming with what looks like torture devices. It takes the members of the NEST team, the Autobots, Sam and Leo to figure out that those four bodies are Dahlia Monroe, Carly Spencer, Priscilla, and Sarah Lennox. Each of them are strapped to a table and unmoving with a menacing Decepticon standing over them. Every man and bots' fists in the room clenched.

"**Take Aubrey and Jacob out of here,**" 'Bee ordered as Lieutenant passing by, making her take them off his foot, which they rode for fun. She complied and was on her way with a gloomy bundle arms and legs.

'Bee's body is tense as he watched his love utter something to low for even a Cybertronian to hear, except for the one in the room with her. The Camaro disguised bot wanted nothing than to jump through the screen and tear the mech limb from limb. But it would be too easy. Thunderbolt, though the others are not aware of his name, laughs a booming guffaw as a mech in Carly's room begins to slice her stomach open. At the sight of this every soldier, man, and mech are struck with horror. Sam's trying his best to not cry while stuffing his fist into his mouth. His dark greenish brown eyes trembled with fury.

'Hide's armor and weapons transform and shift uneasily as Priscilla's screams rocket around their silenced room. Both mechs tormenting their victims chuckle darkly and gleefully. Thunderbolt faces the screen grinning as he stick his blade in Dahlia. Bumblebee felt his resolve crumble under the tortuous and agonized wail of his wife. He literally felt like killing the slagger and then dying. Her pain filled gaze at the monitor was too much to bare.

"This is just to show you how well I'm treating your fleshlings." The Doritos shaped Decepticon laughed loudly, ignoring the screeches of Dahlia and looked into the screen.

"However, by the time you trace this call, I'll be gone in the wind." Just like that the transmission had ended. A moment of silence washed over the group. Sam had his hands cover ping his face. Will kicked a nearby trash can and stormed away to cool off.

'Bee pounced from his rooted trance, storming towards the hangar doors. "**I'm going to offline that fucking fragger!**"

"What we all saw was indeed horrifying, Bumblebee," Optimus sympathized, "I don't think going a rampage would curb your desire to kill—"

"**Get off!**" Bumblebee roared elbowing the Prime in the gut. His leader fell back stunned. A heavier force by the name of Ironhide tackled the young scout to the floor with a precarious thud. They wrestled with each other for quite some time before Ironhide got the upper hand and pinned the bot to the cemented ground.

Bumblebee struggled under the weight of the Weapons Specialist bucking and squirming. "**Get the frag off me! Let me go! Let me go! I have to save her! I need to get my wife back! Let me go!**"

"I'll let you go when you calm the frag down."

"**No, I can't calm down. She'll die because of me. I can't let her die... I can't...**"

**A/N: I know it's short. But you like it right? You liked this chappie? I hope you didn't think it was too dark. I was gonna go all deep in the details but decided not to. **

**Review please! They give me the courage to write! :D**

**Peace out,**

**-Squid:)**


	3. Weakness of the World

**Hey, I know I've been living under a rock somewhere an dhavent updated in a month. So here is a new chappie my lovely readers and reviewers.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy,**

**-Squid:)**

Dim and darkness. They had become my friends along with Carly. I hadn't seen any of the other females on the ship. I only experienced their screams. I wasn't aware of how long I'd been caged. I hadn't seen an ounce of day light. I didn't know what day it was. Carly had turned her phone off and hidden it within the cell at only thirty five percent. It must've died out bye now.

The only way I felt like I could survive was on pure agony. Everyday it was the same; The familiar and crippling throb in my inner abdomen. The loss of consciousness after being a pint of blood being devoid of my body. Sometimes it was hard to breath at the pressure being pressed against me. The searing heat of the liquid churning inside me mingled with the cold feel of the metal structure grating and clawing at my body. Torture mixed with unwanted pleasure. I couldn't be sure if this routine happened on the hour or daily. The blackouts made it impossible to make sense of anything anymore. _Nothing made sense anymore._

I was breathing in and out rapidly, gritting my teeth. Sweat coated my nude body in a sheen coating. The floor of the dug into my skin. Carly whimpered in the corner beside me, pressing her own naked form against the wall away from the drone looming over me. She was covered in dirty from what I could see in the dim setting. "_Look_ at me." a whimper escaped my mouth as my own eyes snapped from the blonde's to the devilish red eyes glaring at me. Metal encased my wrists and something slithered below my body. I knew what would happen before— White flared across my vision, blocking the sneering face from my gaze and the sound of a choked wail struggled from the back of my throat. I wanted to claw at my stomach to get what was in me out. It felt like hot needles were cutting me on the inside. I couldn't scream as much as I wanted.

"P- please," I cried out hoarsely. "S- sto–" With a mighty growl, one of its hands released my wrist and clasped two large fingers around my neck. It was crushing my windpipe making it much harder to breath than before. My vision swam but I didn't fully float away.

"Hatchling Drone4321, times up. Move out." The voice of my unknown savior came and went. The drone wrenched out violently. My eyes shot open, my face in mid-scream. Fire ripped through my lower half of my body as the Decepticon kneeled over me, speaking in a Cybertronian language. I blinked heavily, watching something blue glow from its hand. It poured the substance on the lower part of me. Pain subsided into a dull ache until it was gone completely. But the damage was done before the drone even left or large cell.

A small hand touched the side of my face. Carly was attempting to sooth my fear, my anxiety, my pain. I curled up in the beetle position feeling her pressing herself closer to my back. She trying to reassure me that everything would be okay. She kept telling me that we would be rescued. It didn't help. It didn't help the fire coursing throughout my veins. Yes, I wanted to be saved. Yes, I wanted to breakout of this _hell_ hole. We couldn't live like this. _Like sex slaves to an alien robotic race._ _We couldn't live in fear and anxiousness._

"You're right," Carly whispered under the hum of the ship or whatever transportation we were on. I had not realized I spoke aloud. "You're so right."

I craned my bruised neck to face her slightly. My hair pooled around and hung over my face, smeared in dirt and oil. "We don't have a way." Before more could be voiced, thundering footsteps of larger Decepticons came into hearing range. They were talking bouts out something. One was complaint while the other laughed at its misfortune.

"...of slag. My aft should be doing something productive and not watching over these insects."

"Wonder when we can get off security detail? But hey, the interaction isn't that bad," they chuckled humorously.

"Boss says that the next drop off'll be at the Château d'If prison on the the Frioul Archipelago situated in the Mediterranean Sea in a week..."

I didn't have the energy to move so I settled for looking at my cellmate and stating her name. She instantly understood what my look and conveyed and searched for her cell phone hidden in the crevices of the wall. That little piece of info could be our way out. And hopefully it is.

…

NEST Base: One Month and Three Weeks later

Sam had awakened to the shock of his life this Wednesday morning. He received a text message from his girlfriend's phone in the late of the night revealing where there whereabouts will be in a few days. He immediately rushed over to the base in his jalopy since 'Bee was on high alert searching everywhere for the love of his life. The bot wouldn't rest. Sam pushed past security running wildly and yelling out if anyone had seen Will Lennox. Optimus approached him and Sam nearly rammed into the Autobot leader's large metal foot at the speed he was running.

"What's wrong, Sam?" the baritone voice of the mech asked, crouching down to get closer to the boy.

"I got a message from Carly's phone last night telling where they would be in the next few days! Don't you see what this is? It's a clue! We can save them now!"

"Could this be a trap?" Will approached the two with some Autobots in tow to hear the conversation. The Witwicky boy tossed his phone to Epps, who had walked up to hear the discussion between the trio.

"I don't think we have a choice," the black soldier said solemnly. "If this is the place that they said they'd be at, then we have a good chance at rescuing them. We need to act fast Optimus."

"You should also let the bug bot in on this," Sideswipe, Dahlia's former guardian, spoke up, wheeling his way between Ratchet and Sam. "If anything he should—"

"**I already know,**" Bumblebee's unusually gruff tone caught everyone by surprise apart from Optimus. He swung around the group and headed towards the large screen that automatically switched on. It flashed between channels before settling on CNN. "**Optimus told me on my way here. I'm here for a different reason. Look at the screen.**" By the somber, more dark than usual, tone in his tone, no one or bot argued. Slowly everyone gathered around the screen as an Asian news reporter appeared.

"_I'm appalled at the video feed being shown right now._" The woman spoke with a sad look ghosting over her countenance as the video footage. A camera rolled by, showing women of all races sleeping in cages. Two people caught the attention of the base. Mainly, Sam and Bumblebee. Two slender figures were cradling each other in vice grips as the video camera focused in on their grimy face. It was Dahlia and Carly. They were hunched over and covered in dried up blood. More images flash of them looking worse off than in the videos. This was directed at the NEST team. Everyone and bot knew this.

At the sight, 'Bee's head lowered, with dimmed eyes. Lots of images were through his mind. It was destroying him from the inside out. Before his very optics and the world's eyes, his wife was suffering and he couldn't do a slagging thing about it. Sides' laid a metal and three digit hand on his comrade's shoulder, looking equally as angered as the bot felt. Bumblebee's mind flashed with darker images of what he wanted to do to his love's captor.

"_Apparently, it was leaked from an unknown source and... and I'm getting an incoming call that there was an audio track sent with it..._"

The screen of the CNN board switches to the track playing back the voice that's haunted the minds of the captured women's and the NEST team. "_Greetings, fleshlings. I hope you enjoyed that video as much as I did._" The chortle of Thunderbolt resonated around the quiet hangar. "_What you saw was just the beginning. Now, so that you won't be alarmed, I plan on telling you my plan. I capture your women. Cybertronians create hatchlings with them and they enslave humanity. No one will stop me. Not even those Autobot Scum._" It ends with a humorless chuckle.

Optimus hits a button and shuts of the screen, looking more troubled than before. "We need to attack, Optimus," Sideswipe growled. "We have a pinpointed location. We can't keep letting this go on."

The leader nodded, finally agreeing to the pleads of his team. "First we need to acquire a layout of the area. We need to get inside of it without alerting them we're aware of their location."

Only one bot came to mind. Barricade. He was the only mech that was still considered a Decepticon even though he was on the good side of the Cybertronians. "**Barricade.**" 'Bee said it dryly.

The Prime nodded. "Call him via com-link and inform him of our plan."

**A/N: I know, don't hate me. It's so fucking short and not in that much detail. I so sorry. I promise to update more my lovelies. You know I love you guys!**

**So, tell me what you think in a review please? They give me inspiration to write more!**

**Bye!**

**-Squid:)**


	4. Unsuccessful

**'Ello loves,**

**I have decided to crawl out from under my rock and grace you with another (probably short) chappie.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"_Thoughts._"

"Talking."

**Enjoy,**

**-Squid:)**

Cold. The floor was cold and hard. It wasn't gritty or didn't dig into my back like the other cell. The ceiling was silver and the bars keeping us in were gray. My eyes roamed around my change of scenery. Carly was pressing herself against the bars of the cage looking down. We were outside. The sky was a light azure color with clouds littered about. The wind caressed my skin with a light touch. Goosebumps scattered across my grimy skin leaving me colder than before. I lay there, listening to the seagulls and birds chirp. One seagull hits the bars and gets electrocuted with a blue shock of energy. It falls away as the other squawk frantically. My friend nudged my foot and gestured for me to take a look down below. I rolled over, sat up, and pressed my face to bar. Surprisingly, it was warm to the touch despite the brisk and coldness of the cell. I had an inkling that the heat of the energy surrounding our custody warmed the perimeter of the imprisonment. My lips were dry from lack of water. My lungs wheezed at the stale air pushing out of them. My finger tried working through the greasy nest on my head only to get stuck in the matted parts.

The cage wasn't at a standstill like I'd thought. One decepticon was carrying our cage like the others. We were on a ship. Some women were observing the area like we had done and other were weeping profusely. We were moving over a calm sea and were surrounded by Decepticons, a small island, and other strips of land. The small island must've been the destination. It had a large fortress situated atop it that reminded me of a prison. It looked archaic from the earth tone theme, straight down the crumbling cemented structure. It was eye sore compared to the city tend body of water that surrounded. The city nearby looked magnificent; like something one would see on a post card or a traveling site. The citadel was ominous. I had a bad feeling regardless if Carly, the other women, and I were imprisoned there was bad enough—I just hoped that 'Bee and the Autobots had formed a plan to rescue us. As the building approached, a Decepticon caught my eye for a split second. It almost reminded me of Barricade. Quickly I dismissed the thought at the fact that the newly anti-Decepticon would even be in this area. He wasn't apart of the NEST team even though he was an ally.

The dirt of the island opened up as the ship drew near revealing a darkly lit hatch. The walls are barely illuminated by red lighting. The ship stopped and let the evil Cybertronians unload us. Each one set down a cage in a line. Cage by cage, the queue disappeared around the coast. With a hiss, the bars swung open. Carly and I climbed out, both of us digging our fingers into the mud. It was almost like a pleasure being able to feel something real for once again. But at the same time it reminded up of the horrible situation we were in. I was brought back to reality by the screams of women. Some were attempting to run away and others were killed on the spot. A few were excited just to be outside. Other than the killings, the Decepticons were docking their ship and unloading some cargo in metal boxes. Maybe they were letting us have an ounce of freedom because they knew if their leader were around at the moment he would never let any see the light of day.

"Carly!" "Dahlia!"

The echoes of familiar voices echoed, sounded hoarse, and cracked a bit. They were a few feet away from us. Priscilla, and Sarah limped towards up looking as equaling as horrifying as we did or possibly worse. There was a healing, jagged cut similar to ours across the tummy section. Dried blood was caked on from the thigh down on both their naked forms. I could have the decency to be embarrassed about our nudity. They looked broken, shaken, and haggard. Our hair was matted to our heads. A layer of dirt coated our skin. It was truly not a sight a for sore eyes. It wasn't for anyone. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. They both slowed to dragging walk and collapsed next to us. Priscilla reached out a hand and Sarah looked on the verge of tears. I grabbed my friend's hand for support, feeling it shake under my touch. The Lennox wife was crying silent tears with Carly wiping them away with her thumbs. She pulled the older woman into an embrace and tried shushing her. Close by a 'Con grumbles something in a Cybertronian language and kicks a women angrily into the sea. This causes Priscilla to burst out in tears. Her head crashes onto my chest. Tears run down it, scarcely cleaning the grim there. I cradle her the way Carly is with Sarah, trying to keep myself together all the while consoling my friend. A few escaped my eyes and dropped into my friend's dirty locks. Carly looked at me with a hollowness ghosting her eyes. But I could see the hidden message behind it.

"I don't know," she started as our captors started herding women into the opened hatch. She took a free hand and wiped her eyes. Her voice was thick with tears. "I don't know what we're going to do. How do we even know if Sam got the message?"

"We don't know." I looked up at the sky as if my answer were to appear out of thin air. A large hunter green aircraft was coming in the distance. It had a white symbol on the side I could not recognize from my spot. "All we can do is hope."

…

Château d'If prison—1 PM:

The mech grumbled to himself why the world was going to slag. He didn't understand the point of this idiot Decepticon breeding an army of half human half Cybertronian hatchlings. Didn't the bot know that eventually with the organisms procreate they'll eventually be more human than a mechanical organism in a few generations. But I guess that comes to show how most Decepticons don't think their plans all the way through.

Barricade was on scout duty for the NEST team and the Autobots. He was the only one capable of penetrating the enemy base without ebbing detected with Autobot energon readings. So far he'd discovered the schematics of the whole area. On top was a three story structure that used to be a prison in the late 1520s. Over time, the Decepticons have built an underground lair. It goes eight stories deep which would be about twenty five meters below sea level (eighty five feet). Each level had about one hundred and fifty cells with a capacity of two people per cell. Barricade took a scan and sent what he found to Optimus.

The group was on their way via aircraft. Barricade exited the citadel and stood near the hatch's secret closed opening and spotted the cargo ships containing all the enslaved femmes. "Have you located our target?" Optimus asked via Comlink. 'Cade gave an affirmative, watching the ships unload the victims. Easily he spotted his objects if rescue. Dahlia Monroe, Carly Spencer, Sarah Lennox, and Priscilla. Dahlia and her companion were feeling around in the mud once released. The English femme was sluggishly limping towards them with a broken expression. For a brief moment, the mech and Dahlia made eye contact. She broke it, shaking her head in the process.

"The girls have been spotted. Ready when you are, boss." Barricade glanced up at the NEST plane approaching, the insignia painted across the sides. The back of the plane was coming open. Optimus and Ironhide stood near the opened area waiting for the right moment to strike. The women were now being corralled into the opened hatch. Half of them weren't cooperating and some kept getting offlined. The mech clenched his fist, wanting to kill the fragger hurting this women and their families. "You better make it quick. They're about to close the opening."

With that he followed the rest of the herd and made sure to keep an eye on the four femmes.

…

Mission: 1 PM—rescuing the females;

Will Lennox, his team, and the Autobots were anxious and weren't sure on what they were about to face. They were close to the desired destination and began prepping themselves for battle. They had a navy force team working the waters. This group would land on the island of the Château d'If prison and surround the perimeter, killing any Decepticon in their way while the Autobots handle the inside job. If Optimus Prime gave them another order of assistance, Will and his team would be there to offer it for the large mech leader.

After jumping out of the aircraft, they landed along the shore and set up a perimeter. Barricade informed Optimus of the cell number their missing lady friends were located: Cell Block A– cells 1 and 2. They were first on Thunderbolt's list of suffering and torture. Thunderbolt had taken them out of their cages already and was preparing them for another procedure already. They needed to move quick, be stealthy, and not harm any of the humans, well more so than they already were.

Ironhide kicked the hatch door open and motioned for the rest to follow. Optimus was on his right and Bumblebee was on his left. The bug bot was trying to keep his mind clear from trying to do anything rash that might get him killed, his comrades killed, or even Dahlia and the other femmes killed. He just wanted the love of his life back. Today was the day he'd get her back even if it meant him dying. As long as she was free from captivity and raising their children properly, he would be okay.

By the time the Autobots made it to the main grand room, the alarm system had gone off. Left and right Decepticons went down by the blast of an Autobot. They were reckless and untrained. They only acted on instinct more so than actual combat skill. Barricade barreled by body slamming a bot into another and informed 'Bee, Ironhide, and the Prime on where to go. Barricade, Ratchet, and the other Autobots watched their backs, fighting any Decepticon when needed. Mirage was outside helping the human soldiers. Bumblebee was the first bot to burst through the doors of the large room, turned operating room.

Thunderbolt was hovering over four defunct bodies. The maniacal mech cackled darkly, looking as smug as can be. No words were said as the three bots zeroed in on the people laying there. It looked like Dahlia, Sarah, Carly, and Priscilla were dead on the table. But it was a ruse. Truth was, they were being evacuated as the moment intensified, though the Autobots weren't aware. This had all been apart of Thunderbolt's plan. 'Bee charged at the Doritos shaped bot guns blazed with anger permeating his mechanical brain and a feral snarl. The evil Cybertronian was bigger, however, and easily shot the yellow and black stripped bot in the shoulder.

As 'Bee fought, regardless of his injury, Optimus' head ticked to side catching the fleeting words of his comrade Barricade. "...a trap! Get out now! They're escaping with the femmes. Hurry!" Thunderbolt grinned, happily shoving Bumblebee to the hard floor. He placed his on the scout's midsection, looking smug at the Prime's surprised face. "I see you figured out my trick. I'll show you my last one." Without warning, Thunderbolt transformed and shot through an opening above him making his escape. The ceiling started to crack as the room began to rumble.

"Ironhide, grab Bumblebee. We need to move. Now!" They hauled their aft out the crumbling fortress, barely being able to dodge the falling rocks. They trio made it in time to see two triangle shapes taking off into the distant sky. The fuming bug bot wretched out of Ironhide's iron grip, acutely positioning both plasma cannons to be aimed at the back of fleeting jets. He fired twice and they hit their targeted target square on the glass windows of the cockpit and took off a part a wing. The planes transformed mid air, losing control for a split second as well as loosing their passengers. The four main women of this whole scheme flew out the grasp of their captor and into the awaiting sea abyss.

But little did the ire fueled 'Bee know that his actions caused a minor setback to Thunderbolt's plan and also it added to Bumblebee's problems of his missing wife.

**A/N: well, it wasn't short as it normally is but it is short. Anyway, was it good? I'm finally on spring break which means:**

**UPDATES EVERY NIGHT! Woo hoo!**

**Now please leave any questions and/or comments as your reviews! I love and appreciate them. I crave them. **

**Ta Ta For Now my lovelies,**

**-Squid:)**


	5. Benalmádena

**Hello my lovely readers and reviewers,**

**Just to start, there will be some new characters in the story:**

**-Javier Monroe (age 43) — played by Robert Downey**

**-Adele Monroe (age 41) — played by Sofia Vergara**

**-Austin Monroe (age 20) — played by Jon Kortajarena**

**-Alex Monroe (age 19) — played by Lucas Till**

**Yeah, I know I have a lot of characters already but please, guys and gals, bear with me. For now, enjoy!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**-Squid:)**

"Oh, God."

With too much effort that should be necessary, my eyelids cracked open. My eyes hurt just taking in the atmosphere around me. And it was one I hadn't expected either. I remembered what had just transpired. Thunderbolt had taken Carly and I prisoner once the prison went under seize. After that, the glass of the Decepticon's cockpit shattered and blistering heat surrounded us. Before I knew it, I was no longer captured but plunged into the Mediterranean Sea. This confuses me because it doesn't explain my surroundings. I wasn't surrounded by water or washed upon a beach somewhere. Instead, I was snuggled in a very large, plush, and pink bed. The room, overall, was white and highlighted with matte colors. Light seeped in from the four large and long windows to my right. Off to the left side was a plasma flat screen on the wall and a white stand underneath it. There wasn't much to the room. I sat up, groaning at the aching pain in my back, feeling the softness of the bed's covers, and glanced down at my body. I removed the fluffy covers. I wasn't nude like I'd become accustomed to. I was dressed in a white sleeping gown made of silk. My skin was covered in bruises that hurt to touch. Some ranged in color from purple to a yellowish tint of my skin tone. Although, I appreciate the luxury around me, I couldn't come up with how I got to where I was now.

"I'm dead. Again." I sighed in my seated position looking around the room. The room hadn't dissolved like it did last time I kicked the bucket. "Primes? Is this another thing you're doin' to ease me into tellin' me I'm dead? Can ya hear me?" No answer. "Hello? Anyone?"

"Who are you talkin' t'?"

The voice came from a boy resting casually in the doorframe of the room. His hair was the color of mine, auburn with highlights and it was messily tousled atop his head. He even had the same complexion as me. He tall and lanky and wore thick-rimmed glasses. He was barefoot, only wore sweats, and exposed his bushel of armpit hair because of the way he leaned against. That wasn't what particularly irked me. It was the way he was smirking amusedly at me as if I were crazy or something was hilariously funny.

"Nobody." He crossed his barely muscular chest as if my reply wasn't good enough.

"Okay," he said after a while. He looked away, rubbing his chin in thought. "Then who're the Primes?"

I ignored his question. "Am I dead?"

"No," he shook his head, the amused smile returning to his face, "but you did give it your best shot."

"As much as I enjoy being the center of your amusement, would y' mind telling me who you are, where am I, and why the hell I'm in your house? Wait—did you kidnap me?" _I know it's a stupid question, but you never know these days._

"Whoa, easy there hot tamale. I didn't kidnap you. Our dad saved you and your pals from drown—" I waved my hand, signaling his to stop talking. _Our dad?_ I hadn't seen my dad, Javier, since I was around four years old. He left my mom and divorced her because she was "smothering him". _Those were my mom's words not mine._ And then he apparently got remarried and we never heard from him again.

"What do you mean our dad? I don't even know you or your dad and I haven't even seen mine in twenty years. What makes you think that I'm related to you?"

"Y' know what? Whatever," he said stepping into the room and grabbed my hand. He yanked me off the bed and dragged me out the grandiose room. "My name's Austin Monroe and I am your half bro whether you like it or not. So deal with it."

"Okay Mr. GrumpyPants, would mind telling where I am since you're takin me on a rushed tour of the place," I grunted and snatched my arm away from him. It did more harm than good. I must admit the place was nice.

"You're at Dad's mansion."

"I meant the city."

"Oh," he muttered, taking a sharp turn down a hall to our right, "You're in Benalmádena, Spain."

The hallway was just as white as the rest of the house only it was scente slightly different. It smelled of vanilla and something else I couldn't put my finger on. The carpet brushes the bottom of my feet as we pass by a room door labeled 'Alex'. From behind the walls _We Are Young_ by Fun. blasts. Austin saw me looking and nodded at the room, still keeping his casual walking pace. "That's my younger brother Alex."

"This is our– my Dad's office," he said once we got to the end of the hall.

Austin pushed the door open revealing a large and cluttered office and a white man with curly black hair and around his forties. He had on a black button down suit and was leaning back in his chair with one leg crossing the other while he chatted animatedly on the phone. Much to my disappointment, _it was my father_ even if this man was a little older than he used to be. He looked almost the same apart from the wrinkles and a few streaks of gray hair. It suited him. Austin cleared his throat gaining the man's attention. The guy smiled at his son before his blue eyes settled on me. The shined with recognition. Immediately, he ended his phone call and rose out his seat.

"Hello there." The man moved around the desk and sat on the front of it. "How are you?"

"Confused. Why am I here? How did I get here? And where are my friends? Oh! I almost forgot. Why the hell did you leave me with mom? You were obviously livin' the good life!" My face was felt red with irritation. I wasn't saying I had a bad life. My mother was just a lunatic and maybe a little psychotic.

"I'm sorry, Dahlia," Javier sighed, rubbing his handover his face. "I couldn't take you from your mother. She loved you too much for me to hurt her like that. As for why you're here—my friends and I were fishing out on the bay of Marseille near southern France when two airplanes crashed into the sea. We called the local police and hospitals to get their staff out there to help but the craft was gone. Then four of you washed up bloodily beaten and and slightly burned. It would've taken at least an hour or two to get to the hospital and you would've died. So I had you airlifted out to my mansion with my helicopter by the help of my servant. EMTs were ordered to my house as you were being situated in the guest bedrooms of my home. Since then, you all have been in a comatose state. Your friends just woke up a few days ago. You've been out for two weeks."

"Two weeks!" I cursed to myself as to why I didn't think about asking how long I'd been out. I brushed past my father and Austin towards the floor length mirror stationed in the corner. _Why didn't I notice it before?_ I turned to the side and flattened the dress against my stomach. I frowned feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes, finally discovering the baby bump prodding out. _Those fraggin Decepticons got me pregnant!_ I can't have this thing. I can't. I already know the outcome. "This isn't good."

"What's wrong?" Austin steps up beside her, looking down at her.

"I'm pregnant. That's what's wrong." I've already decided what I needed to do. I either needed to find Ratchet or have someone else get this thing out. "I need to get back to the states or the nearest hospital possible."

"Why?" I looked at him seriously.

"I need an abortion."

Austin places a hand on my shoulder as if it'll comfort or console me somehow. "Look, I know you're scared about having kids but—"

"Okay, I don't need comforting. I already have children and I need this abortion."

"Life is precious, Dahlia."

"Well, I'd rather die than have this monstrosity of a child."

…

2 weeks after the incursion...

The lives of NEST heroes have been the same to say the least. Those whose loved ones that'd gone missing because the Decepticon attack weren't fairing that well. The Witwicky boy, Sam's living in a fancy condo with his parents, who were afraid to leave him alone. Sam seems unstable to his parents. On the outside, Sam looks disheveled, tired, and barely says a word to anyone. However, on the inside, he's a wreck. When he sleeps he has the nightmares of Carly being taken—of what my possibly be happening to her. He doesn't know what to do anymore. His world is falling apart.

The yellow and black striped Camaro spent majority of his time brooding around the base, which in turn set the mood for everyone. Bumblebee was usually the chipper bot among the Autobots. Now his mind was the last place anyone wanted to be. The way he brutally imagined what he'd do to Thunderbolt when he found him was the only thing keeping him going apart from finding Dahlia. But even that seemed impossible now. The bug bot hadn't been the same for a while. Rusting and off-lining always seem like the option majority of the time. But then if that happened, the 'Con would never pay and he might never see his love again.

Back at the NEST Base, soldiers and Autobots alike bustle around doing their daily activities. Some were polishing weaponry. Others were at the firing range or practicing combat. Will Lennox, Robert Epps, and the some of their regiment stood over a table with the bots surrounding them. They were stumped. After the attack, the brought in more troops and raided the Château prison only to find nothing but a few dead female bodies. It didn't add up. One day the place was booming with Decepticons and now it was empty, apart from energon waste.

"Decepticon readings have been traced all over Europe. There's also been reports of 'weird, machine like forms destroying homes as if looking for something'. If that isn't a clue as to what we're looking for, than I don't know what is," Epps said spreading the files and reports across a large table.

Ratchet pulls Optimus was from the table as Ironhide comments on how to approach the situation. After they're a few meters away Ratchet speaks rapidly in hushed tones. "I advised it would be best to call off the search. It'll only go so far. Thunderbolt is still at large and we haven't found any survivors let alone Carly, Dahlia, Priscilla, or Sarah. They're either dead or worse—"

Before the robotic medical officer could finish his sentence, he was slammed against a wall with another mechanical arm forced on his cabled throat. Bumblebee growled at the mech roughly. "**No one is stopping **_**anything**_**. Y' got that? I will **_**not**_** stop until until Dahlia is found— until the others are found!**"

"Be rational, Bumblebee. We may never find her."

"**Don't say that!**" Bumblebee smashes his arm harshly against the mech's throat snarling before three sets of hands are grappling his body and forcing him away from the grunting Ratchet. 'Cade, 'Sides, and 'Hide drag him away outside. "**Get your hand off me**."

Barricade, and Sideswipe let the bug bot go and Ironhide landed a punch on the bot's face. The yellow mech lurched backwards before regaining his balance. He glared at the Weapons Specialist. "Get some slagging sense in that metal head o' yours. You can't go sluggin' bots when shit hits the fan. Acting stupid will get your aft nowhere."

"**Well what do you suppose I do? Sit back and forget what's happened? I can't move on from this!**"

"I'm not tellin' you to. We'll find the femmes and bring the Decepticons punk-asses down. Then you can unleash your rage upon them."

**A/N: so this was short and I don't think it was my best. Yay or nay? Tell me what you think in the review please!**

**Later lovelies,**

**-Squid:)**


	6. Cities Apart

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for all your reviews. I really love and appreciate them.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy,**

**-Squid:)**

The next day seemed like the best day to discuss our situation. I was exhausted to say the least with the turn of events. After a bad night's rest, Austin came and got me. That morning Javier and Austin brought me to another room in the house. _I still wonder how large this place even was_. It was large like the rest of the rooms of the grandiose mansion. It had a really earthy theme about it that made me feel relaxed and at home. The first people I saw were Carly and Sarah's back. Priscilla and a voluptuous Spanish woman sat across from them as they ate little finger sandwiches and drank around a low table. My friends all had on flowing sun dresses like I had on. The mysterious lady wore a black pencil skirt and a ruffled white blouse. My English friend nodded at me with a smile and the rest of the rescued party did the same. At the sight of me, the unknown woman pranced up from her seated position, speaking rapidly in Spanish dialect. She hugged Austin, my father and then me. She giggled embarrassedly, probably realizing I didn't speak a lick of Español even I did have some type of Hispanic descent running through my blood.

"I'm so terribly sorry. I just prattle off sometimes when I'm excited. I've been ecstatic to meet you ever since Javier mentioned you in the accident." She clapped her energetically. "You're all he ever talks about—"

Javier cleared his throat, a clear blush spreading across his amused face. "This is my wife Adele. As much as we would like to join your tea party, we have much more pressing matters."

"What pressing matters?"

"We need to leave immediately," I told all of them, mainly speaking to Sarah, Carly, and Priscilla. Austin looked confused before his smirk returned on his face.

"You do realize you just came out of a coma, right?"

"She's right, though," Sarah came to my defense shifting easily to face all of us. "I may not be in the same condition as them but we're all still in trouble."

"Trouble how?" Austin asked. Javier watched the scene silently from beside me.

"Carly and I are pregnant," Priscilla sighed, not bothering to look at any of us directly. She was squinting her eyes at the window towards something outside. Anyone could see the burden brewing underneath them.

"That makes three of us."

"Why is being pregnant so horrible for you guys? Aren't you supposed to be happy and planning baby showers and shit?"

"Language!"

"Sorry, mom."

I rubbed a headache above my brow away and glared at him regardless of he knew the severity of our predicament. "You don't know how it feels to be raped and broken," Carly snapped at him. He immediately stopped smiling and a look of shock replaced his countenance.

"We need money, passports, and a way back into the United States."

"Why must you leave so suddenly?" Adele asked, seriousness coating her tone as she came and stood next to her husband.

"Let's just say...lives are at stake. We need to get home. We have families, children and husbands even."

"And that's why you need an abortion." Austin stated it. I think he was finally getting it.

"Abortion," Adele gasped. _Oh, Primus!_

"Okay, before anyone decides to give me a lecture on how life is precious, please save that bit for sometime later. As for our situation, I think we'd rather fall down a flight of stairs than have this thing living in us."

"A flight of stairs sounds really painful actually," Priscilla muttered.

"Never mind that. If you even knew the reason why you'd think we're bonkers," Carly huffed crossing her arm over her swelled stomach.

"Why?" Javier inquired, scratching his black mustache.

"We are having alien babies," I said with the straightest face possible. The room was silent before someone spoke up.

"Wait, i was just passing by and heard the conversation—Did I just hear that right? About alien babies?" A younger boy with a slight resemblance to Austin stuck his head in the door. He must've been his younger brother Alex. I nodded. He made a face at me and laughed. "Alright, I'm leavin' you weirdos alone."

After the left to go back to wherever he was originally, Austin coughed awkwardly. "So..."

"We're not crazy." I could tell by the look on everyone else's faces that the new people assumed we were insane.

"Well, uh, how about we take you to the local hospital and have you admitted for being—"

"For an emergency ultrasound!" Adele blurted out, cutting Austin off in the middle of his sentence. "That way we can, er, prove your theory of this alien being."

"It's not a theory."

"Whatever you say dear."

Javier and Adele called the housekeeper to clean up the room as we descended to the garage. There were four cars total and two motorcycles, which I'm assuming belonged to the sons. It would be the girls in Adele's black Range Rover and Austin and Javier would take her husband's Mercedes Benz. She pulled out the long driveway and drove onto the rode with the rest following behind. The greenery of the suburb blurs by and eventually we reach a red light. Adele turned to me, scrutinizing me as if trying to figure something out. She sighed and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. It turns green, signaling her to go forward.

"Okay, so you say you're pregnant with an alien baby?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Are you saying an alien raped you?"

It wasn't like she was trying to mock me and poke fun at my situation or what I'd said. She seemed to be the alone person here not trying to ship me off to a mental ward because my friends and I appeared delusional.

"No." The girls in the back were quiet.

"It's much more harder to explain. It's also hard to bel—"

Out of nowhere, a large metal body slammed into the ground ahead of us. Screams echoed around in the car as Adele reacted quickly and swerved around the Decepticon feet and body blocking the roadway. I looked behind us seeing Javier's car jerk around the dangerously stomping mechanical feet of Cybertronian and rapidly sped towards us. The 'Con was hot on our wheels and growled as it charged towards us.

"What the hell was that?" Adele yelped as something blew up on the side of her car. She veered away from the wrecked and put the pedal to the metal. "Why is it trying to kill us?"

"That's an alien robot and welcome to my life."

…

Málaga, Spain...

Cleanup was going along with a breeze. The NEST Team just had located another base for the third time this month and rescued majority of the females and killed a few lurking Decepticons. Thunderbolt and Dawnbreaker were still at large and their main targets, Dahlia, Carly, Sarah, and Priscilla were still long gone. Them and the Autobots were in a city called Málaga, a city on the outside of Benalmádena, Spain.

"Aye, Lennox, got a call from the base saying that there were reports of an 'infestation of robots' terrorizing people on the streets in a suburban area of Benalmádena. It's a city close by. What do you think about that?" Epps asked his comrade as the other loaded up on their aircraft.

"There's no harm in checking it out."

"Optimus!" As Optimus is informed on the new information given, the team has no idea what they're in store for once they grab ahold of their next Decepticon incursion mission.

**A/N: yeah, I know, I'm sorry it's über short again. Please be patient my lovelies! Now, review I say! The more reviews I have the better chance of me updating quicker. **

**Later, loves,**

**-Squid:)**


	7. Safe & Sound

**I'm back from the dead, guys! Woohoo! Okay, actually I started a one direction tumblr and got an instagram and just went fucking crazy! If I dont post it's probably because one direction is ruining my fucking life. This is also gonna be really short like 700 words short. Just a heads up okay?**

"**'Bee's Radio**."

"Talking."

"_Thoughts_."

**Now, on with the story!**

**-Squid:)**

Adele's foot punched on the gas, forcing the vehicle to go forward faster. The black pavement of the street rattled around us as our enemy pursued. Cars swerved off the road in an attempt to flee the large mechanical monsters. We all screamed—my father's wife jerking the car all the while—when the pavement and a nearby tree exploded and shattered into flames and debris. The scenery around us seemed to fly by as the Decepticons descended upon us. I turned around in my seat watching Javier's Benz flip multiple times down the small cliffside beside us. "Austin and Dad just went down," I gasped out shakily, still staring at the car smashed on the ground. Austin was struggling to get up and Javier wasn't moving.

"What?!" Adele shrieked. The car screeched to a stop, she flung the door open and launched herself out of the car, the seatbelt having been undone already.

"Come back!" I yelled out the open car window and watched her run towards the backside of the snarling alien being. Adele went running after the Decepticon as it pawed and ripped through the remains of the Mercedes searching for something. She was yelling and cursing the mechanical beast in her native tongue, not at all caring about the sheer size of being. I kicked open my door prepared to run after her when a hand caught my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarah's voice came with the arm. Next to her, Carly and Priscilla bolted from the car. "Hey! It's not safe! Get back here now! What do they think they're doing?"

"They're trying to save my family and the people who saved our fucking lives," I told her, trying to block out the guttural growls and snarls, Adele's screeching, and the moans of my brother and father. "If we don't get away from here we all die. That bot is obviously looking for us and it will kill and destroy anything to get it's target. Do you want to become an experiment again? No? Then try to do something."

I could see the struggle brewing within her blue eyes as her hand slowly retracted from my arm. From the back window I could see Austin and and Priscilla lugging Javier up the cliff side arduously. Carly was trying to contain Adele as the Decepticon pawed thought the remains of the car. Shakily, I got out the car, unconsciously grabbing at my stomach feeling the thing growing inside me. I looked up at the Decepticon staring in horror and frustration at the site before me. Carly was in one hand gasping for breath. Adele had just landed in a tall redwood tree and didn't appear to be moving. Without thinking of the ramifications this would cause, I picked up a nearby rock and chucked it the 'Con's head.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Put her down!" It growled and dropped Carly harshly down the cliffside. Damn it, I cursed to myself, didn't you learn from the last time not to throw a rock at Decepticon?

As the being stomped toward me, the ground crunching and breaking beneath its feet, I fell back on my back fearing that this may really be it for me. Most of the time, someone always saved me: Sam, Mikaela, the army, the NEST team, the Autobots, 'Bee. This time none of them were here to help. None of them would ever find us. Maybe they would but it would only be scraps of our bodies decayed over time or our DNA mingled in with the wildlife where we died. Who knows?

I sighed as the heat of the plasma cannon hovered over my face. I didn't have one of those feelings or flashbacks where I experience my life before my eyes. I thought of three majors things in my life. My family was one. What would they think? Would they're alerted as to what happened to me? Would my mother curse all Cybertronians saying she was right all along? That she was right not to fraternize with those things. Or would she fall into depression, like the time my father left. What would Shara or Paulo or Raul do? My immediately family was my second thought. How would my children grow up without me? Would they be surround my army officials, guns, and warfare because their mother wasn't there to show them the bright side of things? Or would they simply forget me? I hoped not. Would they even be able to fathom what happened to their dear mommy? My last thought was of Bumblebee. I didn't think much of him. I only thought of his appearance, not the holoform either. I thought of how he made me feel. It was enough to imagine he was here.

"**Dahlia!**"

_Hell, I could almost hear him calling my name_.

**A/N: I know it's short I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so fucking sorry you don't even know. I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting so long and for what? A shitty chappie. Ugh. I'm terribly sorry.**

**Please review and give me your honest opinion on how massively shitty this piece of shit was. Erhmahgerd. I hate myself. I know you hate me too.**

**Bye lovelies, see you in a day or so,**

**-Squid:)**


End file.
